


Kalopsia

by xPhoenixFlamex



Series: Voltron Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Keith (Voltron), Prompt Fic, Training is not a healthy way to cope with your emotions Keith, the last line is a water metaphor and I'm not apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenixFlamex/pseuds/xPhoenixFlamex
Summary: Based off of the prompt "I'm not jealous."---Kalopsia:  a condition, state or delusion in which things appear more beautiful than they really are.Love had always seen beautiful to Keith, until he met Lance. Then he realized that there was nothing beautiful about pining after some boy who would never look at him the same way Keith looked at him.





	Kalopsia

**** Keith knew that the universe was an ugly place before Voltron.

He knew that people lie, people  _ leave,  _ and people die. He knew that there are things that will flicker in and out of your life and are completely outside of your control. He knew that life doesn't wait for you to catch your breath or get your balance, it just  _ moves,  _ and it's up to you to not get left behind.

He knew all of these things before he met Lance McClain.

He had heard the name in passing at the Garrison, but that was the case with most of his classmates. He didn't really bother with making too many friends, despite Shiro’s insistence.

And when Shiro disappeared and he found himself kicked out of the Garrison, well, let's just say he wasn't exactly in the state of mind to go out and hang out with his peers.

So he didn't really,  _ properly  _ meet Lance until the night he went to save Shiro. The dark-skinned, taller had looked at him and said “The name’s  _ Lance.”  _ Like it should mean the world to Keith.

And from that moment on, it kind of did.

At first Keith rose to Lance’s taunts and expectation of rivalry, something he hadn't bothered to do back at the Garrison. He hadn't seen the point then.

Now, he tasted the thrill of competition. It was exhilarating, in a way.

That was until, of course, when a night about a week in when he was honest with himself.

Because he hadn't been trying to one-up the Blue Paladin, he had been trying to  _ show off. _

He had come to terms with his sexuality long ago, and had come out to Shiro easily. Shiro had always made it explicitly clear that he was there for Keith no matter what, which was some stability that Keith always appreciated.

“I'm not in love,” he muttered to himself as he took off his jacket and threw it on his bed. He was pacing, a habit that he had acquired over the time where Shiro was gone. He had done a lot of pacing then. And research.

And he certainly hadn't been pining for some cargo pilot from the Garrison, and he sure as hell wasn't now.

(Except he was.)

It probably would have been fine, if it wasn't for the fact that he was in love with Lance.

Lance flirts-with-any-female-he-sees McClain.

Emphasis on ‘female’.

“I'm not jealous.” He murmured to himself after watching another one of Lance’s failed flirts with Allura.

“I'm not jealous.” He told the wall by his bed seriously as he tried to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking and Lance and Nyma.

It began to be a pattern.

_ “I'm not jealous!”  _ He nearly yelled at the gladiator he was training against, as he stabbed the machine cleanly, thinking of every girl Lance had ever flirted with.

His mind wasn't on the fight, however. His mind was on the funny and charismatic Blue Paladin, who also happened to be intelligent (at times) and brave.

And totally straight.

He growled in anger at the thought.

He had never thought he’d be pining so hard for some straight dude. He’d never thought he’d think of anyone in that way. It had taken him a year to fully warm up to Shiro, and then Lance McClain managed to worm his way into Keith’s heart within a week, and refused to leave.

“Training level eight.” He barked out, trying to get the thought of Lance’s smile out of his mind.

After all, he didn't have time to be heartbroken. They were fighting a war after all. He needed to be sharp, aware,  _ undistracted. _

Love had always seen beautiful to Keith, until he met Lance. Then he realized that there was nothing beautiful about pining after some boy who would never look at him the same way Keith looked at him.

He’d just have to settle for being Lance’s rival, or hopefully even friend.

And maybe then he could ease this feeling of drowning inside him, which he had carried quietly from the moment he first fell for the Paladin of Water.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is xphoenixwritingx.tumblr.com scream at me there please


End file.
